


Waking Up

by Ladystiltskin67



Series: Filling In the Blanks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Post-Season/Series 13, post micheal!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: Dean has finally gotten rid of Michael, but will he come back from it?





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Dean POV and it's honestly my favorite style of writing. I have decided to turn this into a series. up next will be Sams take on what he felt while his brother was recovering. can't wait to share with you guys

Waking Up

I fade into consciousness again. If I’m counting correctly this is the second time. The first time was unsettling. Like seeing everything and hearing everything through a tunnel. My vision is just light. Blindingly bright light and there’s a lot to hear. Something that sounds like a door opening and closing? Foot steps. Lots of buzzing and, pings. A phone. And the voices are back. I hope I can understand them this time. I like hearing them. It feels better than the silence.

“Is he… He’s going to be ok, right?” More silence. Something is touching me. It’s the first thing I’ve felt since-

“I don’t know. I fear we didn’t get to him in time” I recognize this voice. It sounds like a good memory. Does that make sense? It does to me. It sounds like home.

A lighter voice now, a woman. “You boys should get some rest. You’ve been here with him for three days. Let me take a turn.” I don’t understand what she means. But I like how kind she sounds. Something small and warm touches me. A hand. I’m getting better at remembering. Maybe soon I’ll remember how to wake up.

“That’s kind of you, but I don’t need to rest. I would prefer to stay here.” He sounds sad. I decide that I don’t like it when this voice sounds sad. The hand goes away and the lady speaks again.

“Please, take the boy to get some food and make sure he rests. I’ll watch over Dean while you’re gone. Promise.” I really like her voice. She tilts her words at the end. I recognize the name she said. Thats me. I’m Dean. My ears are ringing again. I can’t fight this. I’m so tired. The silence creeps in again.

I wish I had a way to keep time here. I feel lost. My eyes hurt. It’s just so damn bright. Maybe my eyes are open and I forgot how to close them.

Someone’s talking to me. It’s that lady from earlier, whenever that was.

“I hope this works. We’ve been taking turns healing you for nearly a week now. Time for you to come back to us handsome.” something warm spreads through me and for the first time since I can remember, I’m not cold. There’s a palm on my forehead. I know that hand. It’s the same one that’s been touching me. My face, hands, hair. I want so bad to remember. Everything is throbbing now like one giant pulse. I see shadows in the light. I’ve never been so happy to see the dark. It’s bleeding through everything now. The heat is going away. *No! No no no! Please stay awake*

“Rowena?” I know that name. The witch. A flash of anger courses through me. It’s short lived and followed by gratitude. I remember she’s our friend now. I don’t hear her answer but the boy with the sad voice continues to speak “It’s been two weeks. It’s not working is it?” He sounds like he’s been screaming. His words are gravely and strained. I want to hug him. I wish I could move.

“Shhh Samuel. Don’t cry. He’ll come back to us soon”

Samuel… Samu… Sam! I remember. I’m so glad he’s ok. But he thinks I’m not. *Don’t give up Sammy. I’m trying* More darkness. More silence. At least the ringing is gone.

“Hello Dean.” My name. *Hello kind man* I feel his hand on my head again. I like when he touches me. It gives me something to ground myself with. His touch is always so warm. And it makes the pain stop, at least for a while.

“I miss you.” I hear a deep intake of breath. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. I wish you would wake up.” Me too buddy. My body is warm again. I feel better. Much better. A hand slides along mine. Maybe if I try hard enough…

“Sam!”

*ugh! Buddy lower the volume* It sounds like a herd of moose running towards me.

“What!? What happened?” The boy, Sam.

“Look.” The kind man raises our hands. I take this to mean he’s trying to show Sammy. I flex my fingers for show.

The word comes out as a choked sob “Dean” I hear him cross the room and he takes my other hand. I concentrate and squeeze as much as I can. *I’m here little brother*

“Do you think he can hear us?” I’m rolling my eyes at you right now. Just so you know.

“I hope so. Maybe speaking to him will help him wake up faster.” I’m rolling my eyes at you too buddy.

“Cas, did his eyes just move?”

Suddenly my body freezes, my lungs beg for sustenance but the air won’t come. I’m cold again and my chest hurts. *Castiel* I remember. Son of a bitch. What did I do. Something, well a lot of somethings are going on around me. I can’t focus. It hurts. Everything hurts. I got played. I remember now. All of it. Stupid dick angel. I have to wake up. I’ve got to apologize. I have to tell him. Why is my heart beating so hard??? My fingers are numb. *No. No this isn’t suppose to happen* come on Winchester, don’t die. Not now. You owe him a better ending. Fuck! Don’t die. I feel the tears in my eyes. He’s yelling my name. Someone is shaking me.

“Damn it Dean! BREATHE”

*OH!* I gasp a burning gulp of air into my forgotten lungs and my eyes open.

Out of all the times I have come back, every first sight, was nothing compared to this. Above me is a halo of hair. *My brother* And big blue eyes. *My… *

“Cas…” their hands are still on me as I sit up. One each on my forearms and shoulders. I bend my left elbow and catch Sammy’s hand to give it a firm squeeze. I want to hug him but there’s something I need to get out. I say his name again gently “Cas, I am so sorry.” I knew it was coming but I couldn’t prepare for the vice grip that encircled me. I bring my right hand up to cup the back of his neck. He’s shaking. I hear a small sob. I feel like an ass. After everything he’s been through, an angel of the lord is crying over me.

“Im going to go get mom” Sam practically bolts out of the room. I bring my other hand up to rest between Cas’ shoulder blades.

“Shhh Cas I’m here. It’s ok.” Heavy tears are falling from my eyes. Fuck the no chick flick moments rule. I need this. Here goes nothing. “I love you. Please stop crying.” That seems to do the trick. He pulls back and looks at me.

“I love you too. Are you ok?” He looks so tired. I didn’t know angels could get that way.

“For the most part. Don’t worry. What’s not healed yet we’ll take care of together.”

“Together?” He sounds so small and unsure. Damn it Winchester. You’ve got a lot of making up to do.

“Yes, dumbass. Together. For as long as you’ll allow it.” I smile at him. And for the first time I get a genuine smile in return. And Fuck if it isn’t the most beautiful thing.


End file.
